The service life of a vehicle or other mechanical system may be determined by a component that has the earliest predicted time to failure. For vehicles (e.g. aircraft), such predictions have typically been estimated based on service use times and archived historical failure rates for a respective component family, with significant time-to-failure buffers added. Advanced service life measurement systems (SLMS) and methods for determining remaining service life of aircraft (and other vehicles) are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,654 issued to Stephen V. Zaat. Life cycle determinations based on service use times and historical failure rates, however, may result in premature retirement of a given component, and consequently, premature retirement of a vehicle, manufacturing assembly, or mechanical system. Similarly, maintenance inspections for critical components are typically scheduled based on flight hours, and actual service life data are typically not available to the maintenance system.